


Nightmare

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sleeps, perchance to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti 
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

_In slow motion, he sees Travisham barrel past them. Sees Lewis reach out to grab his arm, his firm grip halting the suspect’s progress. Travisham whirls around and shoves hard, sending Lewis stumbling back towards the stairs. He sees his governor’s eyes widen as he realises he’s about to go over, and in the split second before he falls, Lewis’ eyes dart to his own, an unreadable expression in their depths.  
_

_It’s not entirely fear, as he would have expected. Oh, there’s fear, certainly, but there’s also something else. Something that, if pressed, James might describe as regret._

_Everything speeds up after that, like a video being fast-forwarded. He sees Lewis fall. Sees himself tackling Travisham, restraining the man bodily as he shouts for backup. Sees himself looking down through the balustrades at the body of his governor, lying twisted and broken at the bottom of the staircase._

_He sees himself handing Travisham over to the constables as things speed up even more. The ambulance ride flashes past in a heartbeat, a cacophony of sirens, horns, and squawking two-ways. The few metres into A &E are a blur as he runs beside the gurney carrying a far-too-still, far-too-pale Lewis._

_He hears the doctor’s voice, the calm bark of orders a muted blaring of sound as the nurse forcibly pushes him back from the surgery they’ve wheeled Lewis into, pushing a clipboard full of forms into his hands and showing him out to the waiting area. Time crawls to a stop._

_He paces, unable to fold himself calmly into a seat. His phone rings, startling him from his thoughts._

_“Hathaway.”_

_“Sergeant. What news?” There’s a tremor of worry in Innocent’s voice that belies her calm, clipped demeanour. The constables must have got Travisham back to the station._

_“Nothing yet, ma’am,” he says, as blandly as possible._

_“Have you been checked out yourself?”_

_“I’m fine, ma’am. No need.”_

_Innocent huffs. “Keep me informed,” she instructs, and rings off._

_Five minutes later, there’s a nurse at his elbow chivvying him into the evaluation area and pushing him down into a chair, despite his protests. The nurse works quickly, dark eyes unreadable as he checks James’ vitals. He’s barely done when a doctor bustles in; clearly, Innocent had informed them of his penchant for not staying put. A cursory exam later, the doctor declares him “uninjured, but shaken and likely in shock.”_

_“Recommending a few days’ leave,” the doctor concludes, unmindful of James’ glower._

_“What about Detective Inspector Lewis?” James asks._

_The doctor stills, one hand on the curtain that separates them from the rest of A &E. He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”_

 

James woke with a start, bolting upright in the bed, gasping for breath. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he scrambled over to Lewis’ bedside, one hand laying gently on Lewis’ chest. His own breathing calmed as he felt the rise and fall of Lewis’ chest; felt his heartbeat, strong and steady.

“Bloody _hell_ ,” James whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, as a writing exercise, each installment of this fic is 500 words exactly. Hope you enjoy! Many thanks, as always, to those who leave comments and kudos. They are very much appreciated.


End file.
